El Diario del Vasallo
by Agatha Juliet
Summary: Mis cálculos salieron errados por primera vez en mi vida, enamorarme no estaba planeado, y menos de una princesa con la que toda la vida había mantenido distancia. Amor, pasión, sorpresas y adversidades. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y esta es mi historia. U/A.
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer_****:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en dramática trama.

* * *

**...:El Diario del Vasallo:…**  
El amor no esta en el contrato

* * *

**Prefacio**

Se oye un pequeño estruendo pero nadie le da tanta importancia, no tanta como el corazón desbocado de Bella le da.

Su nariz perfecta se arruga con suavidad y entrecierra sus ojos achocolatados con la intención de aguzar la vista. Desde la escalera la visión no es la mejor, pero puede oír la voz de una mujer que no es precisamente su madre.

No comprendía muy bien lo que intentaba decir y muy en el fondo ni le interesaba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el niño que resplandecía en halos broncíneos, estaba en la puerta, jugando nerviosamente con los bordes de la pequeña camisa que traía puesta. El pequeño se alejo por un momento y avanzo con una sonrisa traviesa a mirar los peces de la preciosa pared convertida en un arrecife. Los miraba y golpeaba con cuidado el cristal, les perseguía con una risa que rallaba en lo adorable.

Solo era un niño de tres años, no comprendía ni la razón por la que pisaba esos pisos esplendorosos ni tenía la menor idea de quienes eran esos escurridizos animalitos. Pero Esme tenía muy clara la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar.

-Esta contratada – Aro cruzo los dedos y frunció levemente en entrecejo – Y por tu hijos – y miro su vientre algo abultado, oculto entre un vestido barato –Hare algo que jamás he pensado. Trabajaras por su educación, educación de realeza y gente adinerada. Tu sola no podrías pagar ni un mes de colegiaturas – rio con ironía para volver a su seriedad abismante.

Le dolieron las palabras pero en el fondo logro controlarlo. Asintió, plasmo su firma como anclaje al que sería su infierno. El pacto fue sellado con una reverencia leve de cabeza, estaba claro que no ensuciaría sus manos con las de una simple adolescente embarazada, y viuda.

Llamo a su criada más confiada y le pidió que llevara a la chica a la que sería su residencia obligada por los años restantes. Era un pequeño submundo, cercano al palacio y escondido en el frondoso bosque de Volterra. Le mostro una amplia habitación donde habían dos colchones en el suelo, con una ventana grande y un baño en la puerta contigua.

-Pasaras todo el día ocupada, créeme que no necesitaras más -

Aro se fue haciendo notar su ausencia. Esme dio la vuelta para encontrar a su hijo parado al lado de la puerta con expresión enojada y los ojitos llenos de lágrimas pero sin mirar a nada en lo absoluto.

Se oyó un sollozo ahogado.

Por la cabeza de Esme pasaron miles de imágenes que, sumándole su embarazo, le impedían contener las lágrimas que corrían imparables por sus tersas mejillas. Se acerco en silencio y se arrodillo en frente de su cara aunque le costara, escruto sus grandes ojos verdes. Sus dedos rozaron sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas.

-Quiero a papi…-

Le partió el alma con esa frase. Sus labios carmesí temblaron, pero lograron sacar palabras desde su estancada garganta – Todo va a estar bien -

Lo abrazo aunque el rehuyera de sus brazos, pero termino por rendirse. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyo la espalda en la pared, mientras lo sostenía con confianza en su regazo. Lloro hasta que se rindió, como siempre lo hacía. Ella repaso con los dedos sus finos rasgos Europeos. Era pálido como la nieve y con los ojos parecidos a las frondosas hierbas que cubrían el manto de tierra húmeda que rodeaba su morada. Era la preciosura personificada, era irónico pensar que podría pasar por príncipe.

El solo se quedo tranquilo, con los parpados cerrados para aminorar el ardor que le producía el aire.

Pero en el cálido y cómodo palacio, la mirada taciturna de Isabella a la hora de la cena no pudo dejar de perturbar la tranquilidad del Rey, lo que le hizo preguntar.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?-

Contra preguntó, como era habitual - ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué el niño lloraba?-

Nadie se dio la molestia de responderle. Al día siguiente descubrió quien era la nueva ama de llaves de la que su madre hablaba.

Jasper Cullen nació dos meses después, una madrugada de otoño. Definitivamente eran un encanto, por el lado de Edward siempre lo fue pero los Vulturi no tomaban el mismo rumbo. Los Black y los demás anclados a Aro podían llegar a serlo. Habían sido traídos desde una reserva lejana y eran definitivamente acogedores, lo suficiente para dejar de sufrir por la ausencia prolongada de su madre en casa de extraños.

La historia, estaba a punto de comenzar…


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Disclaimer_****:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en dramática trama.

* * *

**...:El Diario del Vasallo:…**  
El amor no esta en el contrato

* * *

Volterra. 10 de Abril, 1823

_**Querido Diario:**_

_« Es primavera en Volterra. Escribo desde una de las ramas de un árbol que suelo frecuentar cuando la llovizna no ataca mis pulmones sugestivos a los resfríos. Las flores se ven preciosas cuando las miro con detención, pero no logran calmar la opresión que tengo en el pecho._

_Los gustos son subjetivos. No se puede tener la razón respecto a eso pero en mi opinión personal, detesto estar en casa en primavera. Es casi un mes entero de la temporada que rebosa de tristeza generalizada, Esme llora y reza por las noches… y no es que tenga un problema contra Dios ni contra las preciosas velas que prende pero odio verla sufrir. Desde que tengo uso de razón, ver a las mujeres llorar me convierte en el símbolo de la susceptibilidad, simplemente ver derramar lágrimas de ojos tan hermosos como los de mi madre no tienen comparación alguna con otros que haya visto. Lo evita, le noto cuando se excusa de que está cansada, y claro, es cierto en parte pero hay un lugar oscuro en su corazón que oculta las penas._

_Sue dice que tengo un sexto sentido con las chicas y me da gracia oírlo. Dice que soy sensible y de sentimientos exquisitos al oído, pero eso no me importa aún… solo me importa ella y mi hermano. Mi pequeña familia a la que debo defender por sobre todas las cosas._

_Estos son los momentos en los que desearía tener dinero y sacarla de este infierno en que vivimos, pero a pesar de ser pobres, se niega por grotescas razones ¿Acaso ella creía que a los Vulturi les interesaba tanto la lealtad que ella les atribuía? Tal vez Didyme si la tenía pero de los demás, era un disparate mortal hasta pensarlo. Solo la usaban, nunca la quisieron y dudo que algún día puedan dejar de mirar a alguien con ojos de bajeza y conocer la palabra ''afecto''_

_Pero sin duda alguna, Demetri y Aro eran los seres más petulantes, sin atisbo de ser unas almas convencionales y desinteresadas ¡Falacias! Eran simplemente humillantes y de pensamientos sádicos hacia los demás. Unos tres o cuatro funerales se han hecho ya desde mi llegada, por abusos desconsiderados a simples esclavos que conseguían en la subasta de ellos por diversión. Me daba asco pensar en tener que trabajar para personas como esas, pero como muchas cosas de mi existencia, no podía revertirlas._

_Y en ese momento todo volvía a ser tranquilo, luego de pensamientos asesinos y de odio desenfrenado. En la adolescencia, aprendí a activar un mecanismo hasta ese momento desconocido para mí, donde las preocupaciones cesaban y mi mente quedaba completamente en la serenidad de mi silencio, de mi lastimera prudencia amparada por la luz lánguida de las velas que adornaban la pequeña habitación._

_Pero los sueños son solo eso, siempre llega la hora de volver a la realidad. Y es necesario que sonría ¿Cómo no voy a sonreír? Después de todo, tengo una familia que confiesa amarme, unos muy buenos amigos, un destacado cerebro que resalta entre los pretenciosos de la clase, un techo y un Diario. Aunque deseo que mi padre este conmigo y nos saque de este mundo ufano, no puedo quejarme. El dolor resbalara, tiene que hacerlo._

_Como dice mi madre, mañana será otro día»_

* * *

Volterra. 12 de Abril, 1823

**Querido Diario:**

_**«**__Hoy me he visto obligado a hacer bajezas que nunca en mi vida imaginé. Era el cumpleaños de Demetri Vulturi, el futuro príncipe de Volterra. Era obvio que su altanería no le trajera muchos amigos… nunca nos llevamos como debería. El era humillante y yo demasiado propenso a salirme de mis cabales. Se haría una fiesta… y por alguna desgraciada razón me obligo a que estuviera presente, sirviéndole como él deseaba. Fue inevitable no enojarme con mi madre, hasta que cayera el crepúsculo.__**»**_

-¡Hijo comprende que no puedo hacer nada! – La miré con ojos acusadores y salí. Jacob estaba justo afuera, cortando troncos de árboles que se había dado la molestia de cortar. Yo solo resoplé para hacer notar mi presencia, y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? -

-Tengo que ir a servirle los suculentos platos al honorable príncipe – murmuré lo ultimo como ironía – No lo soporto -

-Sabes que yo tampoco pero deberías resignarte, después de todo habrá comida… entretente trayéndome cosas y viendo chicas lindas – rió con melodía, me hizo sonreír.

-No quiero que me acusen de ladrón… espera hasta la fiesta de Tanya -

Hizo una mueca de asco y siguió con lo que hacía. Estuve quejándome como un infante por horas, hasta que Didyme llegó a hablarle a mi madre, como era frecuente. Hubo un momento en que salió y me miro – Yo se que te molesta pero… solo será un momento – se atrevió a acariciar mis mejillas, sorprendiéndome con el gesto ¿Acaso no le daba vergüenza hacerlo? Enterró sus ojos turquesa en los míos y se limitó a sonreír – Tengo una sorpresa para ti, no demores demasiado -

Se fue con su paso sutil y refinado, adentrándose en las profundidades de un bosque tenebroso. Me quedé un momento en silencio y le miré, estaba casi tan anonadado como yo podía estarlo.

-Yo no le haría esperar -

Salí mirando bajo, como cada vez que tenía que entrar. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó adentro, yo me rehusaba a entrar. Preferí fijarme en el suelo mientras me llevaba, no quería imaginar la cara de sus hijos cuando supieran que yo había pisado sus cerámicos hermosos.

Entramos a una habitación donde habían trajes repartidos por la cama, tal vez de seda de la india, tal vez traídos desde Francia – Me gustaría saber cuál te queda mejor -

Me hizo probarlos todos, me miraba y negaba cuando no le gustaba del todo. Pero como siempre, llegó el momento en que le encantó el resultado – Perfecto –

_«Me sentía simplemente incómodo, solo me detuve a mirar a las lindas señoritas que vagaban por los pasillos con una copa de Gin en las manos pero no me complacía. Gin que había salido de la bandeja de plata que sostenía. Pastel, baile… un poco de música con pianista en vivo para rematar pero no me llenaba. No puedo negar que unas cuantas chicas de cabellera rubia y rizada, con unas cinco copas en su bello cuerpo, se acercaron a coquetearme pero negué cortésmente, excusándome de no poder dejar de servir._

_Tanya bailaba y reía con los hombres más adinerados que encontraba, Demetri besaba chicas en los rincones pero faltaba la guinda de la torta… Isabella._

_En el momento en que todos se sentaron y tuve que llevar las cosas, no pude negar que las entrañas suplicaron por comida pero tuve que mantener mi actitud a raya, mientras tenía que oír las alabanzas de su padre hacia él._

_Honorable. Perfecto. El mejor hijo que pude tener. Un brindis por el mejor hijo de la existencia. Dios me ha bendecido por haber heredado mis genes._

_Definitivamente mi risa quiso explotar a la mitad de aquella comida pero no pude hacerlo. Estaba Zafrina a mi lado. Era una de mis mejores amigas, era una sirvienta pero era muy linda, de cobriza, brillante y ojos grandes y almendrados, una belleza exótica y exuberante que nadie se paraba a admirar. Solo la miraba a veces, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo._

_Juro por mi madre que jamás me había sentido tan incómodo. Esto era un castigo y una humillación hacia mi persona, él sabía claramente que era tarde y no había comido nada, sabía que yo jamás tendría regalos como esos… y al parecer disfrutaba de la función. »_

_-_¡Cullen! ¡ Tráeme comida! ¡Tu príncipe esta hambriento! -

Lo hice, debía hacerlo pero verdaderamente quería tirarle sus bandejas por la cabeza. Pero cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente borracho, cuando las condesas ya estaban dormidas a mitad de besos apasionados, cuando Zafrina y yo estuvimos lo suficientemente cansados, Didyme nos dio el permiso de abandonar el lugar. Ella notó mi enojo.

Nos fuimos, mientras yo apretaba los puños y me desabroché la incómoda camisa cuando vi iluminarse el pequeño oratorio que tenían. Una iglesia personal. Me acerqué para intentar mirar, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Las velas enardecían en su propia llama y la imagen de Dios se iluminaba de forma algo tétrica. Ella estaba arrodillada, llorando, pude oírla susurrar débilmente algunas oraciones, suyas.

-Porfavor… has que deje de humillarlo – fue lo único que pude oír de sus labios para luego oír más murmullos.

_**«**__Ciertamente no tenía acercamientos con ellos, pero hasta este momento no puedo quitarme el sentimiento amargo que tuve al verla llorar. Se secó las lágrimas, se persigno con reverencia y se levantó. Zafrina me alejó de ahí justo en el momento que ella iba a voltear a mirar. Tenía ahora su largo pelo negro en libertad, pero me miraba con reprensión.__**»**_

-A la señorita Isabella no le gusta que la miren rezar – murmuró mientras caminaba algo más tranquila.

_**«**__Nos despedimos, entro a la pequeña habitación que era suya y yo a la mía. Jasper dormía al igual que mamá, no quise interrumpirlo. No puedo negar que cuando mi espalda tocó el montón de paja del suelo me adormecí al instante. Pero la pregunta apareció hasta en sueños ¿Por qué Isabella lloraba? Tal vez había sido una ilusión, no lo sé, no puedo negarte que mi escepticismo en ocasiones roza la arrogancia._

S_olo puedo reafirmar, que los Vulturi son lo más asqueroso que ha pisado la tierra y dudo que Isabella sea la excepción»_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi dramática trama.

* * *

**...:El Diario del Vasallo:…**  
_Esta vez, el amor si tiene prohibiciones._

* * *

_Volterra. 17 de Abril, 1823_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_«Me han despertado más temprano de lo habitual ¿La razón? Mi princesita. Y no me refiero a Isabella o a Victoria, mencionarlas es casi baño de desidia para su inocente nombre. Era la quinta noche que no me veía, eso significaba que la tormenta llegaría más pronto que tarde.__**»**_

Casi me quedé dormido a la mitad del pasillo, pero cuando oí su llanto todos mis sentidos ''maternales'' encendieron esa maldita alerta inmediata: Demetri le estaba haciendo algo. Cuando llegué a la puerta de roble de la habitación, solo pude ver a Isabella peleando con el descerebrado de su hermano. Era un par de ridículos.

-No le grites, no se callará si le gritas. Es una niña, es tu hija estúpido, Edward se cansará algún día de cuidar lo que no es suyo -

-¡Pues que se canse! No se irá de aquí ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque está atado a nosotros! Es maravilloso cariño, tú deja de defenderlo – Y en ese momento vi que le gritó a ella. Estaba escondida bajo su cama - ¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA! – Vi como le tiraba una almohada en la cara y corrí hacia ella. Era muy bruto y poco delicado con su propia sangre -Que bien que llegas Edward ¡Calla a esa niña del demonio! Ha estado llorando toda la condenada noche y no me deja dormir ¡Solo cállala! ¡Como sea!- En sus ojos pude ver el cansancio, aunque claramente era efímero.

Cuando estuve seguro de que había salido de la habitación, la llamé – Nessie, ven – Se arrastró en silencio y me miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la carita llena de lágrimas secas, y la abracé – Perdóname… ya estoy aquí – me castigó por un momento con la mirada, pero después se aferró a mí con fuerza.

-No te vayas papi…-

_**«**__Hace tres años, Demetri había dejado embarazada a una chica en un burdel lujurioso, aunque se había equivocado, no era una prostituta de clase alta tan sumisa como las demás, esta era algo más rebelde y osada, demasiado para su propia seguridad. Amenazó con denunciarlo de la peor manera, con rumores que claramente no beneficiarían la reputación del heredero al trono al haber dejado en cinta a una ''cualquiera'' . Aro, luego de gritarle por su indiscreción unas cuantas lunas, se decidió estúpida e irreparablemente en ayudarlo._

_Decidieron tenerla escondida en casa por largos nueve meses, en una habitación donde tenía la comida suficiente y acceso al doctor de la familia una vez al mes. La chica era testaruda, pero terminó por aceptarlo. Nunca la vi, pero Jasper y Seth me contaban lo que sabían, luego de unas largas horas cortando leña muy cerca del palacio. Recuerdo que desperté por unos gritos, muy fuertes, gritos que duraron casi un día entero. Demetri se había ido justo en ese momento y descubrí, que la susodicha de Halley estaba dando a luz. Claro, el no quería a su hijo y burdamente traducido, significaba que no quería verla nacer ni tenerla entre sus brazos como un padre dichoso. Para él, ella ya era maldecida con su actitud antes de conocer la luz._

_Cuando ya iba a explotar del nerviosismo que me traspasaba a metros sus alaridos, nació una pequeña niña. No vale la pena mencionar que la madre murió en el parto. A nadie le importaba, A Victoria y a Demetri le resbalaban los seres vivientes, pero esa noche Mamá me obligo a ir a ver a la inquieta nenita. Creo que desde ese momento, me enamoré de su ser._

_Renesmee Vulturi había nacido. El nombre, era obra mía, una mezcla rara entre los mejores nombres de la existencia. Y como a nadie le importó, Demetri comenzó a pagarme con una moneda de oro por mes por encargarme de ella, aunque no lo hacía por las monedas… lo hacía por el placer culpable que me producía sentirla dormir en mi pecho, nada se compara con eso. Caóticamente hermosa, pero Dios ¿Acaso alguien podía hacerme hablar como idiota, como ella? Era gracioso y benefactor para mí salud mental, era simplemente adorable._

_Desde hace un tiempo, había comenzado a llamarme ''papá'', en secreto y… aunque tuviera la sangre asquerosa de Demetri en sus venas diminutas, ella no hacía daño, no tenía ningún rasgo de él en su carita de porcelana. Y se lo agradecía a Dios, y me daban ganas de ir a la iglesia más a menudo por eso. Desde ese día, ella era como mi ''hija'', clandestinamente, y me encantaba que lo fuera, aunque sea por unas horas._

_Y una rabieta, a las cinco de la mañana, era justamente lo que me tocaba por haber adquirido ese rol. Esto era definitivamente mi castigo, la noche anterior no me había dormido porque Jacob me había retenido con sus historias de lobos y vampiros, sabiendo que me gustaban esas estupideces imposibles. Los vampiros no existían, ya no era un niñito.__** »**_

Solo la abracé con ternura y dejé que se calmara en mi pecho, como siempre. Cuando el sol salió, me percaté que Isabella seguía mirando todo desde la misma posición – Eres bueno en esto, Cullen-

-Es instinto innato, si ustedes dejaran de quererse a ustedes mismos y se fijaran en su alrededor, tal vez se les activaría la poca pizca de sentido común que poseen ¿Usted que piensa?- Me reprendí. Cuando afectaban mis pocas horas de sueño, me ponía tan de mal humor que mi princesa. Y claro que estuve obligado a disculparme – Lo siento, no sé lo que digo -

_**«**__Mi cólera era brutalmente despiadada cuando hacía como que la niña le interesaba, siendo que desde su nacimiento a nadie le había importado donde cayera muerta. Que desde hace un año haya querido convertirse en un intento de virgen, no me conmovía. Ella era malvada, una bestia ponzoñosa en trajes de seda y relicarios romanos. La Fe, como decía Carlisle, no era algo que pudiera comprarse con dinero, es algo con lo que se nace. Por Dios, si pensaba que la vida le dejaría de llover sobre mojado y la absolvería de todos sus pecados, era algo por lo que debía preocuparse__** »**__  
_  
-No te preocupes Edward, tienes razón. Tu sinceridad y humildad son lo que más aprecio de ti – Decidí suponer que el gesto siguiente fue obra del sueño, me tocó la mejilla y sonrió, esa sonrisa empalagosa y hermosa, no me gustaba hasta ahora.

_**«**__Luego de que el halo de luz llegara a mi cabello, el sentido me golpeó. Hoy era domingo… los domingos eran libres casi sagrados para mi madre, aunque fuera solo por unas horas ¿La razón? La Iglesia. Y es que yo jamás fui asiduo a alguna creencia, aunque estuviera obligado a tener un ápice de paciencia con ella. Yo me entretenía en otras cosas. Mi vida, no era una tragedia, como hasta ahora te he mostrado. Soy algo egoísta a veces, pero prefiero llamarle impulsivo.__**»**_

Me levanté y la dejé en su cama, y la miré en profundidad mientras ella se tumbaba en su enorme cama, suspirando como si tuviera miles de problemas. Era cómica. -Que escandalosa es usted señorita - y rió mientras yo la inundaba en pecaminosas cosquillas que llevarían al edén a cualquier ser bendecido de escuchar su risa de ángel. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente calmada, solo besé cada recodo de su carita – Te amo - Se sonrojó, de la manera más adorable del mundo.

_**«**__Cada vez que la tenía cerca, reafirmaba mi creencia de que no soportaría la idea de no oír nunca más su risa. Era para mí, como una fuente en el desierto»_

-Yo también – Sus cabellos azabaches caían entre las almohadas y mi brazo con tal sutileza, que sus ondas despeinadas se veían más preciosas de lo que eran realmente. Sus ojos pardos se abrieron unas tres veces antes de mirarme definitivamente. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y dejó un beso en mi frente, como yo toda la vida lo hice con ella. Adorable, dulce como la miel.

La bañé y vestí en poco tiempo. Siempre le había dicho que era mejor pasar frío que estar sucio, y al parecer se le había grabado muy bien en la cabeza. Le puse un vestido azul y la peiné con rapidez, pendiente del tiempo - ¿Dónde vamos? -

-Con Jacob - salí fugaz del lugar con ella entre mis brazos y cuando llegué, vi a mi madre esperándome, mientras la tomaba con esa sonrisa.

– Tu te encargarás jovencito, se hace tarde, odio las tardanzas-

-Ya lo sé – rodé los ojos y me fui adentro. Se hacía tarde, la señora Platt no aguantaba los retrasos, era muy respetuosa con el tiempo de los demás.

Claramente, me lavé y vestí con rapidez, con más frío de lo habitual. Cuando salí, vi a Jacob contándole una de sus historias una y otra vez, mientras Jasper y Seth corrían persiguiéndose uno a otro con infantilismo. Me acerqué, alzándole una ceja como acusación – Tu Edward es bastante bueno para fingir que es correcto – le susurró en tono de burla disimulada para mí.

-¿Qué es fingir, papi?- lo miré con odio y la tomé entre mis brazos.

-Es… cuando alguien es muy cuidadoso con las cosas que dice - rió diciendo lo bueno ''fingiendo'' que era. La alejé por un momento y solo le pegué con ''cariño'' en la espalda – Inútil -

-Es cierto… de seguro piensa que irás a rezar como todas las personas, pero no sabe que su Edward besa a la chica más hermosa del coro luego de las oraciones -

-Pero eso Jacob, es mi secreto. Si mi madre se entera, creo que me colgará en algún árbol por ser tan irreverente con Dios, pero, eso no sucederá. Así que cuida tus palabras, tarado -

_**«**__Y por alguna razón, paso de hablar de mí al loco de Black. Pero aunque siempre nos molestáramos mutuamente, Jacob era y seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo. El sabía mis secretos y creo que más de una vez, me vio llorar. Solíamos tener conversaciones profundas el último domingo de cada mes, era algo convertido en una tradición ridícula. La lealtad era una parte inherente de su personalidad, y aunque no se lo dijera, le estimo mucho. Este chico era un acertijo envuelto en un enigma… oculto en un traje andrajoso que utilizaba por ''flojera a usar otro''. Nuestras madres eran amigas, y eso nos condenaba a estar en los mismos lugares casi todo el tiempo. Conversamos de camino al pueblo, alejados de ellas por unos metros__**»**_

-Ese tipo tiene el cerebro del porte de el ojo de una avestruz ¿Por qué no se encarga de su propia hija? Digo, el quiso pasarla bien, debería responsabilizarse de sus noches de placer – cuando lo dijo solo me largué a reír – Hoy, me leí una hoja del periódico solo, soy todo un filósofo – Rió conmigo pero volvió a la seriedad – Es un estúpido -

-Ya lo sé de antemano, tengo que ver su asquerosa cara cada día. Pero no me importa, tengo miedo de que le haga algo… ella me llama con ''ese'' apodo con más frecuencia -

-¿Y no te gusta? -

-Claro que me gusta pero él es tan absorbente como una esponja con lo suyo y entre sus posesiones, está Nessie. Le haría algo a ella o a mí. No lo permitiría. – luego de unos segundos comenté lo que pasaba con Isabella.

-Supongo que una de sus fibras sensoriales deben haberse activado tras tantas oraciones. No sé porque eres tan rencoroso, ella se disculpó hace unos años… solo intenta caerte bien cuando le ves. Deberías estar celebrando, uno de los dioses terrenales se fija en ti. Irreverente -

-¿Diosa terrenal? Porfavor, no merece mi reverencia ni menos mi simpatía. Ella es y seguirá siendo Isabella Vulturi, y cualquiera que pertenezca a esa familia a excepción de Nessie es un maldito para mí ¡Si pueden jugar con todo el mundo, seré la excepción! -

-Calla, van a oírte -

No lo hicieron – De todas formas, no me interesa hablar de eso. Es domingo Jake -

_**«**__Saludé y fui a lo mío, a la mitad de la tercera oración, mientras Nessie parecía interesarse en colorear la biblia. Y cuando llegué atrás, me encontré con Irina. Me consideraba tan ''rebelde'' cuando hacía eso. Irina era de otro pueblo y su tío era el sacerdote itinerante, ella se aburría como yo… ¿En que otra cosa toparíamos? Era linda, y yo le gustaba. A mí, por mi parte, me gustaban sus besos. Besos sacrilegiosos, era irónico y gracioso. Me consolaba diciéndome que me merecía algunos arranques hormonales, aunque solo fueran besos, no hacía nada más que eso. Pero esta vez, Carlisle me sorprendió en medio de mi fechoría, pero se hizo el desentendido__**»**__.  
_  
-Tengo que irme… te veo el otro sábado. Mejoras pequeño -

Sonreí como imbécil, pero antes de salir, lo vi desde la puerta, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos de esa manera seria. En vez de regañarme y golpearme suavemente con los nudillos en el hombro, como lo hacía Sue, solo rió – Despreocúpate, no lo sabrá – Intenté explicarlo, pero solo logré un enrojecimiento parcial y un tartamudeo inevitable – Que no se les haga una costumbre si no es real, tendré que decirte que todo es bueno si hay amor en él. Dios te mira -

-No me digas eso Carlisle, luego pienso que es cierto y no dejo de mirar a todos lados todo el tiempo -

_**«**__ Rayos, ese era uno de los momentos en que deseaba que fuera mi padre, era simplemente de una moral intachable y cómica. Pero claro, en eso entraba mi madre y todo acababa. Sabía que se gustaban, se miraban de reojo varias veces a lo largo de los años pero los impedimentos eran varios, Carlisle era inseguro y mi madre terca como una mula. Si le dijera esto a alguien, me tendrían rezando en un rincón. Cuando entré, ocurrió lo que siempre. Las señoras comenzaron a mirarme con esa mirada inescrupulosa que me daba arcadas, y todo era peor cuando tenía a mi ''sobrinita lejana'' entre mis brazos. Era una bomba de elogios anticuados.__** »**__._

-Eddie, cariño, deberías venir al pueblo más seguido ¡Tengo una sobrina que ni te imaginas! Se verían hermosos juntos y con esta niñita tan preciosa, harían más juego -

-Hmm… no tengo planes de casarme aún -

Esme llegó a salvarme como siempre. Y nos fuimos, ellas reían de mí – Yo te dije que eres apuesto, hijo -

-No es necesario que sus amigas me lo reafirmen, madre – Nessie rió en mi hombro – No te rías de mí pequeña -

Y en una parte del camino, decidí decirlo arriesgándome a algún golpe maternal posterior - ¿Y que tal estaba Carlisle?-

-Eres un irrespetuoso, Edward Cullen. Claro que estaba bien -

-¿Apuesto? Permítame decirle, que harían mejor pareja que yo y la nieta de la señora Harrison – Sue me apoyó en el camino, épico. Con que sonrojos, su corazón no podía estar tan vacío, no era justo.

_«El resto de la tarde me la pasé entre juegos y mimos, un paseo por los campos de maíz y ya habría acabado con su energía. Mientras le daba su lechita con cáscaras de naranja, tuve aquel sentimiento de no querer separar su cuerpo del mío. Le conté el mismo cuento inventado de todas las noches y esperé a que se rindiera, susurrándole al oído cuanto la quería. Bateó sus pestañas largas y crespas tres veces antes de la mirada final y terminó por pesarle la sola acción. Y me fui, como todas las noches, solo como había llegado. Siempre llegaba el crepúsculo y creo que eso significa, que nada dura para siempre pero… ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ya no era un niño fácil de engañar, ya era muy tarde para la irrealidad. __**»**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer****:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi dramática trama.

* * *

**...:El Diario del Vasallo:…**  
_Esta vez, el amor si tiene prohibiciones._

* * *

_Volterra. 19 de Abril, 1823. _

_**Querido Diario:  
**__  
__**«**__La espalda me estuvo matando todo el día, jamás había sentido un dolor insoportable, pero en el intento de verle el lado positivo, le he ahorrado un dolor de los mil demonios a la pobre cintura de mi madre en un desgraciado río. Después de todo, ella se lo merece mi reverencia y muchas cosas más. El dolor era efímero, tenía que pasar.__»_

-Eres demasiado bueno Edward, tengo miedo de quedarme en el infierno por tu culpa – Jacob estaba mirando uno de los tomos de mitos y leyendas, mientras mencionaba blasfemias aberrantes: estaba muy lejos del edén, o de algo bueno.

-¿Te suena el brazo roto de Seth de hace un año? ¿Te suena vendimia y unas considerables lunas sin dormir?-

-Es mi hermanito ¡Es el atolondrado y quejoso de Seth! es completamente diferente… un caso de integridad - lo miré alzando una de mis cejas – Está bien, sabelotodo. Pero si consideramos las desventajas de madurez entre Esme y Seth, las diferencias son abismantes. Así que burdamente traducido, tengo la razón -

_«Jacob era de ese tipo de personas que amaban descalificar sus logros, algo así como una autofagia emocional constante, un recitador de blasfemias hacia su persona. Algo de lo que una o dos veces lo oí alardear en mi vida, fue de lo amplia que era su imaginación. Black era un soñador empedernido, un escritor reprimido y enclaustrado en una jaula de cristal que el mismo se había creado. Algunas veces envidié su capacidad de quedarse completamente sereno y quieto pensando en sus propias cosas, verlo sonreír sin que se diera cuenta, y saltar ante el más mínimo llamado de algún maestro. Yo por mi parte, me he reprimido a soñar desde que tengo casi doce años, como si se tratara de un abismo del que jamás pudiera regresar. Los sueños son vagos y ridículos, son como el amor: pueden resultar mal y la decepción es incontrolable. Y puedo jurar, que no hay nada más horrible e infernal que la decepción, que el fracaso._

_No. Edward Anthony Cullen siempre ha tenido todo perfectamente calculado, no se permitía fallas ni equivocaciones. Era de ese tipo de personas que vivía en el presente, que fijaba y concluía sus metas en un mismo día, en el mismo momento en que las detectaba. Los sueños se sustentan de bases inexplicables y llenas de discrepancias en sus propios argumentos, en cambio los números y los cálculos jamás significarán algo más que un acierto en el blanco: el cálculo jamás dejaría de ser la fiel imitación de la perfección. Dos y dos jamás dejarían de ser cuatro._

_Eso podía explicar muchas cosas, la razón por la que mi lógica molestaba al maestro de literatura y la razón por la que Jacob era tan lerdo con el hecho de oír tecnicismos y resolver unas cuantas sumas. Ambos asistíamos a una escuela pública en los suburbios de la ciudad, donde todos los adolescentes con una que otra carencia suburbana se reunían en uno que otro lugar, donde eran movidos por sus pasiones pecaminosas y sus añoranzas de baja probabilidad de realización. Soñaban demasiado, ya estaba dicho.__**»**_

Oí el libro cerrarse, y asimilé que estábamos por llegar al arco de árboles que nos conduciría directo a casa. El aire estaba húmedo, el cielo algo nublado y los árboles poblados de hojas amarillentas, en plena decadencia a causa de la estación. Lo primero que divisé al llegar, fue a Leah sentada en el suelo teniendo como respaldo a un árbol.-Hola Leah – me sonrió, pero de esa forma seca y fría a la que ambos estábamos acostumbrados.

-Tu esposa vino a quejarse diciendo que cierto ingrato no le dio un beso de despedida y no arropó a su oso. Se veía furiosa, yo que tú tendría miedo, tenía un puño muy convincente y una mantita rosa que da escalofríos – No pude evitar reír ante su relato que hacía ver a mi princesa como un pequeño monstruo – La… princesita vino por ella – su voz sonó arisca, odiosa.

Oí una tos falsa de Jacob, muy exagerada hasta volver y pararse en frente de ella – No sé que le ven de malo a la pobre muchacha… es simpática y no hace nada malo a nadie. Me dio una barra de chocolate el otro día, y no tenía veneno como creían-

-Los lobos suelen disfrazarse de ovejas, Jake. Las tranquilas suelen ser las peores – chasqueé la lengua al oírla, como aprobación y dejé mi cuaderno rebosante en garabatos que eran todo menos números, encima del tronco que miles de veces había sido un asiento - ¿Ya te vas?-

-Si, volveré más tarde. Mi esposa me espera -

_«A juzgar por sus ojitos hinchados, su cabello desenfadado y su vocecita si, estaba furiosa. Renesmee tenía una voz embriagante, una voz que si fuera posible de besar ya estaría colmada de mis labios. Dulcísima, como la miel.__**»**_

-No me dijiste…-

Estaba sentada en su cama. Yo solo me arrodillé para quedar a su altura, mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos azabaches – Aún no amanecía, amor mío, estabas soñando – me causó gracia la forma en la que me excusaba, como si fuera el esposo infiel de la obra. Solo toqué la punta de su nariz que estaba arrugada, y sus cejas tan fruncidas que podrían casi tocarse - ¿Me perdonas?-

-No -

_«__Las cosquillas y arrumacos excesivos era una buena forma de mitigar las negaciones, sobre todo si se trataba de una piel muy receptiva a dedos ajenos y a la risa espontánea ¿Cómo era posible no amar su risa, su voz, su mirada, la forma en que jugaba con los deditos cuando estaba nerviosa? Hasta el más insensible de los seres humanos era capaz de embelesarse con su persona, y no podía evitar atarse a su alma y no separarse con facilidad. Ella era el centro de mi universo, era una mitad de mi integridad que llenaba mi monocromático mundo con un poco de matiz. Era como si el mero hecho de tenerla cerca y entre mis brazos produjera el mismo efecto de felicidad y atontamiento del vino dulzón de las cosechas.__**»  
**_  
-¿Ahora si me perdonas? No te oigo…-

-¡No! – apenas podía hablar con la risa, se estaba revelando tiernamente contra mí. Su ataque de risas no dijo lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora?-

-¡Sí! ¡Si, papi, si!-

Con las mejillas rojas como nunca y los ojos tan brillantes como estrellas, me abrazó. Estaba bajo el efecto de alegría y el atontamiento momentáneo, y yo también lo estuve por un momento. La levanté y le dejé escoger su atuendo de todos los días, y justo en ese momento apareció Isabella. Me miró y me sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Yo siempre supe que no eras tan ácido como intentas ser, solo es una máscara para… que no descubran lo dulce que eres, para que nadie te haga daño. -

Me quedé en silencio y la miré ¿Acaso se creía que podía filosofar con mi actitud? – ¿Se siente bien? Porque está hablando incoherencias-

-A eso me refiero, esa acidez tan propia de ti ¿Qué tiene esa niña que no tengan los demás?-

-Inocencia – terminé de tender la cama y abrir las ventanas enormes que daban una preciosa vista al jardín que imitaba a un laberinto de flores y árboles. Ignoré su presencia, aunque me resultó tan difícil como el hecho de no respirar.

_«Y claro, no faltaba más que Isabella Vulturi quisiera cavilar sobre mis emociones y mis sentimientos, como si me conociera desde toda la vida. Mantuvo la mirada como nunca lo había hecho, y realmente fue incomodante, pero por otro lado, sentí que sus ojos me calaban tan profundo que podían ver cosas que ni yo mismo me había atrevido a explorar en mi propio interior. Me di cuenta, en que jamás había reparado en el color de sus ojos, chocolate claro, casi miel y en lo agradable que resultaba fijarse en el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre ellos. Era como caer en una hipnotización intensa, y lo fue por un largo tiempo, hasta que oportunamente Renesmee quiso llegar.__** »  
**__  
-_Hola Bella…- la abrazó, y mi reacción fue salir y dar el portazo de mi vida al abandonar su habitación. Y el lado iracundo de mi, quiso salir en el momento menos oportuno.

_«Corrí a mi refugio: La cocina. Sue estaba ahí, y eso traducido a palabras simples quería decir que la calma estaba en concentrada entre verduras y palabras tranquilas. Ella sabía todo, absolutamente todo, la sabiduría estaba en la cocina.__** »  
**__  
_-¡La odio, Sue, la odio tanto! ¡No la soporto! ¿Por qué no se casa con un millonario y se va de aquí?-

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez el monstruo? – preguntó con una risa.

-Se entromete en mi vida -

-Es su palacio, y aunque odies admitirlo por orgulloso, tu solo trabajas para su familia y para ella -

-Se supone que las puertas dividen ambientes, Sue, ambientes que deben ser respetados. Por Dios, ser de clase alta no le quita lo respetuosa, es un derecho básico -

-Estabas hablándole a la niñita… y claro, te convertiste en un caramelo de miel por un momento. Eso no es rabia, es vergüenza pura -

-Tal vez si lo es… pero la odio de todas formas -

-Ella no te odia -

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-

-Hoy, se puso nerviosa cuando le pregunté cual era la razón por la que preguntaba tanto por ti y tu vida. A mi parecer, tu le gustas, y mucho – se volteó a mirar mi cara de miedo y repudio – Y la vieja Sue puede jurarte que terminarás contradiciendo cada una de tus palabras, muchacho testarudo -

Reí, a todo pulmón por unos cinco minutos, hasta que las palabras se articularon solas – Si, claro ¿No has reparado que si hipotéticamente ocurriera – _lo que no va a ocurrir_ _ni en bromas_– sería una incoherencia, la más negra de las incoherencias?-

-Que sean distintos no quiere decir que no puedan gustarse -

-No necesito una mujer, pff… puedo solucionar mis problemas solo -

-Irina no es un buen partido -

-¿Quién lo dice? – Terminó tirándome un pedacito de zanahoria en la cabeza – Estás loca Sue, completamente loca -

-Ya lo veremos jovencito, ya lo veremos -

_«Me hizo pensar un poco ¿Sabes? Me hizo pensar en el amor. Hasta ahora, no me había importado en lo absoluto tener a una chica acompañándome, y al pensar en Irina solo se me venía a la cabeza una necesidad pasional muy banal. Mi soledad no era tan mala después de todo, no quería tener a una muchacha gritona y demandante a mi lado que me obligara a darle cosas: No. Si algún día llegara a enamorarme, sería de una mujer que me hiciera sentir mejor que solo, algo más que solo besos y demandas hormonales… alguien que me hiciera sentir más vivo y cuerdo de lo que me sentía. Y eso sería muy difícil de lograr._

Y entre mis cavilaciones, caí en cuenta de que una nueva chica se había unido al barco, su nombre era Alice y era la razón por la que mi madre había estado ausente todo el día. Lo supe luego de vagar por unos pasillos, pensando en el absurdo tema de conversación de Sue._**»**_

-Tu nombre es Edward ¿Me equivoco? – alcé la vista y me encontré con dos ojos grandes y grises justo en frente, con una ceja perfecta alzada.

-Hmm, sí ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Mi nombre es Alice, seremos muy buenos amigos ¿Sabes? – Tomó mi mano para estrecharla con la suya – Tu madre me habló de ti. 17 años, no hablas demasiado como yo ¡Debería callarme! Lo siento, no puedo controlarme -

Me dio una risa incontenible su actitud – Descuida, me gusta oír a las personas -

_«Mary Alice Brandon, 16 años. La chica era realmente linda; ojos almendrados y grandes, de color grisáceo y celeste intenso; piel pálida y blanca, como esculpida a la perfección en marfil; cabello corto hasta los hombros y de un negro tan oscuro como la noche y una voz aguda y suave. Caminaba como bailando, como si con ello pudiera romper el corazón y la integridad egocentrista de una bailarina de Ballet del mejor conservatorio del mundo. Alice era una persona interesante, embriagante y estrafalaria, un tanto graciosa.__**»**_

-Antes estaba en la casa de un comerciante muy conocido, el era un muy buen hombre y una muy buena persona, pero… su pobre negocio se fue a la quiebra y la señora Didyme me salvó de quedarme en la calle. Dice que le gusta la productividad y eficacia, y esos son mis segundos nombres – sonrió, radiante – No me quejo, el sol alumbra para todas partes -

-Eres optimista, siéntete orgullosa de aquello -

-La segunda opción me suena muy poco satisfactoria ¿No crees? – asentí – Estaremos juntos un tiempo considerable, espero no molestarte -

-Eres una buena persona ¿Cuál es la razón para sentirme molesto? -

-No lo sé… siempre le molesto a las demás chicas y yo pensé que tú no eras la excepción -

-La envidia causa efectos como esos. Tienes gracia -

-Y tu elocuencia, Edward –

_«Era la primera persona que en un día, había conseguido sacarme tantas risas y palabras. Me siguió todo el día, como si tomara notas mentales de lo que debería hacer y tuvo la misma reacción simpática y reverente al ver a Demetri, aunque la respuesta fue mucho más grotesca de lo que hubiera esperado. Le aconsejé que no se preocupara, que ese tipo de cosas eran algo natural en su personalidad y que Victoria era exactamente igual. Asintió a todo lo que le dije y le aconsejé en torno al silencio y a las respuestas cortas. Me mantuvo alejado de Isabella, y me hizo distraerme el resto del día._

_Cuando el día terminó y la llevé a donde estaría por un tiempo considerable, intentó comportarse igual de reverente, pero claro, no pudo hacerlo. Era impresionante la capacidad de simpatía que tenía, la capacidad de agradarle a Sam Urey en la primera vista, lo que en efectos de probabilidades era algo muy poco natural. Se podría decir que Jasper fue el único que se comportó renuente a su contacto, reacio y serio, al saber que una chica que no fuera Leah o Zafrina compartiría su espacio. Pero no le juzgué, aún era un niñito reacio a la esencia femenina, solo pensaba en jugar con Seth y otras cosas menos importantes._

_Aquella noche, ella ocupó la habitación de en frente, aunque noté que al llegar el momento de dormir su energía disminuyó considerablemente, al igual que la de todos._

_Me parece que seremos buenos amigos como ella dice. Ojalá mañana sea un buen día**»**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer****:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi dramática trama.

* * *

.**..:El Diario del Vasallo:**…  
_Esta vez, el amor si tiene prohibiciones._

* * *

_**(**__Roslyn- Bon Iver & St. Vincent__ )_

_Volterra. 21 de Mayo, 1823. _

_**Querido Diario:  
**__  
« El corazón de naranja, a mi opinión, era, es y sería el mejor postre del espacio sideral y más allá. En el aspecto culinario solía permitirme cambios sutiles en la receta que no alterarían la esencia de la delicia ni me harían redimirme de la culpa de no seguir las reglas como en todos los demás ámbitos. Las fresas dulcísimas e infinitamente escasas solían ser un muy buen cambio, si se trata de postres._

_Desde que llegamos a Volterra, mi adicción pasiva y pueril a los dulces ha ido aumentando con los años hasta convertirse en una especie de necesidad. No lo sé, es como si me hubiera convertido en un adicto a esa felicidad efímera que se siente cuando pruebo un trozo del postre al azar que haya escogido del viejo libro de recetas ancestral de la familia de Sue. Es algo así como comer un chocolate con un sabor exótico, que aún siendo empalagoso y doloroso para la mandíbula, es imposible dejar de probarse. Costumbre, necesidad, tradición o lo que sea, me habían hecho adicto a fingir goce interno cada viernes por la tarde._

_Y precisamente, ayer por la tarde era el día y el momento idóneo para mis placeres internos. El día del mes en que Sue y mi madre salían de casa a hacer compras para la residencia, en que los Vulturi estaban tan ocupados que no salían de sus habitaciones y en que todo estaba vacío. Siempre había estado a gusto con la soledad esporádica, pero con Alice, el propósito no era posible.__»_

-Yo pienso, que eres muy negativo, Eddie -

-No soy negativo, Alice, solo soy una persona muy realista -

-Ha, lo que tu digas. Si no fueras apuesto, no comprendería cual es la razón por la cual las mujeres miran como si quisieran manosearte -

_«Era la primera mujer que había conocido que actuaba de una manera tan compleja de entender. Elegancia, sumisión, seguridad, ternura, hiperactividad, radicalidad y una opinión bastante propia sobre el aspecto personal, todo en un menudo cuerpecito. Era enervante cuando me sacaba de quicio constantemente y me obligaba a replicar cada una de sus preguntas y quejas que, evidentemente, eran producidas desde su cabeza maquiavélica para hacer que dejara mi postura serena para contestarle con un enojo moderado. Y es que jamás había hablado más de lo justo, pero con Mary Alice Brandon el mundo se ponía de cabeza._

_Aunque después de todo, cierto duendecillo monstruoso era una grata compañía. Sus ojos me decían que había sufrido mucho, y sus pesadillas me aseguraban que estaba en lo correcto. Era como si necesitara cuidarla, su inestabilidad me preocupa hasta ahora. Creo que después de todo, estoy comenzando a quererla, tal vez demasiado rápido._

_Y algo de lo que espero no arrepentirme… es que está con Isabella. Alice es la nueva sirvienta de Isabella Vulturi. En términos emocionales, era irrevocable, pero su empatía era tan exquisita que me intrigaba más de lo que debería. Digo, la razón me dice que debería comportarse como una completa tirana – y es que muy dentro lo es – pero en vez de eso, le regala sus vestidos antiguos y le deja retirarse antes cuando yo necesito su ayuda. Y a ella le agrada._

_Dios, esto puede leerse tan sentimental como suena… pero me gusta que esté feliz.»_

-No soy atractivo, estás demente – tomó una fresa y comenzó a comerla tranquilamente.

-No seas humilde, sabes que todas se mueren por ti… y déjame mencionarte, que para ese tipo de mujerzuelas, ver a un hombre soltero con una niñita tan perfecta y dulce como Renesmee entre sus brazos es como un filete esperando a entrar en contacto con el aceite hirviendo. Promiscuas de calidad, son tan fáciles…– miró despectivamente a la ventana, y no pude evitar reír.

-En vez de quejarse tanto, jovencita, debería sacar cierta creación del horno – ella detestaba que le hablara de esa manera, tal como yo odiaba que me dijera Eddie. Su expresión se ablandó luego de probar un poco de mi tarta de fresa.

-Deberías enseñarme a… hacer este tipo de cosas. Madre mía, esto es mortal – dio un suspiró y sonrió.

Se oyó un grito, más bien varios seguidos y un estruendo que dejó al silencio rebotar en las paredes con libertad. Sonaba a Isabella.

_«Pero claro, eso no es posible disfrutar de un buen postre cuando hay un escándalo como el de aquella tarde._

Didyme no quería tanto a Isabella como a sus otros dos hijos, en resumidas cuentas, era recíproco. Estaban gritándose, y no pude evitar dejar mi ética de lado y oír a la torpe voz curiosa de mi interior. Al parecer, ella no quería asistir a una fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en el salón de eventos con las cortinas de encaje irlandes más estratosféricamente finas de la historia, al día siguiente, con todos los comensales siúticos de la lista de invitados.

_El ''honorable'' caballero, James, el hijo del abogado de los Vulturi era el problema. El libertinaje en torno a la ética de una princesa era común para ella, y era evidente de que no saltaría la regla del matrimonio. Jamás me habían agradado del todo los amigos de Demetri, aunque este en especial, tenía una perfecta cara de morboso.__»__  
__  
_-¡Vas a asistir a la cena, quieras o no! – Estaba alzando la voz, entre dientes – ¡Yo sé lo que es bueno para ti! El puede darte el cielo y la tierra si tu quisieras… ¡No sé que he hecho para merecer a una hija tan insurrecta, Dios mío!-

-¡Pues no voy a darle en el gusto ni voy a callarme, porque lo odio con toda mi alma! ¿Oyó? ¡LO ODIO!- sus gritos eran desgarradores, estaba llorando, tal vez de furia.

-Alice vete a casa – murmuré decidido.

-Le está haciendo daño a Bella…-

-Diablos, vete –

_«__Claro que le hacía daño, pero me mantuve ocupado limpiando lo que había ensuciado y esperando a que amenizara su tormenta. Si continuaba, llegaría Aro y las cosas se pondrían feas. Oí tres portazos consecutivos, de proporciones sonoras magníficas, pero no sentí a Isabella llegar a la cocina quejándose de algún dolor inusual en los minutos restantes. Y me preocupé naturalmente. En el tenebroso silencio, la encontré en el mismo salón, en el suelo junto a una mesa que había caído con ella, con el olor a vino dulce en el suelo y los cristales finos incrustados en su palma. Las cosas se habían salido de control__.__»_

Tomé su mano y miré la sangre que salía de ella, y de su antebrazo – ¿Está bien? – era obvio que no lo estaba.

La ayudé a sentarse, aunque evidentemente le dolía. Analicé que cada rincón visible de su piel estuviera de acuerdo a las normas de naturaleza, pero al mirar su cara fruncida por el llanto descontrolado que estaba aguantando no pude decir lo mismo. Me abrazó muy fuerte, y sollozó en mi cuello – S-sacame… de aqui-

_«__La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé al baño de su habitación, donde estaba todo más apacible que en cualquier otro lugar. La senté y expuse todos los principios que había aprendido con Carlisle en mis prácticas dominicales con la medicina. __Estaba destruida, furiosa. Me arrodillé en frente y tomé su brazo, me eran difíciles las cosas cuando lo tenía erráticamente tenso, pero me oyó y obedeció. Las pinzas quitando cristales sobre su piel casi transparente la hizo apretarme el hombro muy fuerte, hasta casi engarzar sus uñas en él, pero mantuve silencio y a no quejarme.__ »_

-No soy muy buen psicólogo, pero soy bueno oyendo a las personas. Y antes de que me diga algo solo se me ocurre una cosa ¿Usted está loca?- murmuré mientras quitaba la sangre, y ella aguantaba sollozos frágiles mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué harías tú si quisieran casar a la fuerza a Renesmee, eh? – Musitó mientras daba un pequeño salto – Ella no comprende los engranajes de ningún corazón, ni siquiera el suyo. Estoy enamorada, no puedo casarme ¡Uh!-

Estuve un momento en silencio, intentando concentrarme en mi trabajo. Le dolía, y lo notaba en sus gimoteos y la forma en la que cerraba sus ojos humedecidos. ¿Enamorada? ¿Acaso creía que ella comprendía los engranajes y resortes de un corazón? – Pues debería decirle de quien está enamorada, tal vez su madre la comprenda y deje de forzarla -

-Ya lo sabe – unté una mota de algodón con alcohol y sostuve firme su antebrazo cuando hizo contacto con su piel – Me duele…- su voz sonó estrangulada, mientras tomaba mi mano sobre la suya e intentaba quitarla.

-Terminaré pronto, lo prometo – apretó más mi hombro adormecido con la otra y se tranquilizó - No creo que nadie sea tan malo como para que la señora Didyme lo desprecie de esa manera, ella es muy serena -

-El es… de otro estrato, eso la enerva – musitó mientras la voz se le quebraba levemente– D-dice que no debo perder el tiempo y que debo seguir la tradición. Dice que aunque sea pobre jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo -

No supe diferenciar las lágrimas de dolor interno del superficial, pero seguí preguntando tranquilo – Usted es la princesa, cualquiera la desearía a toda costa– sonreí a medias – De seguro cierto individuo es un certero idiota -

- O t-tal vez es muy ciego e inteligente – era valiente, estaba mordiéndose el labio muy fuerte para no gritar –… y orgulloso -

-Si usted lo ama realmente, el no podrá revocar sus sentimientos hacia usted– cuando acabé, respiró profundamente. Solo puse una venda muy delicadamente por su brazo.

-Ojalá el te oyera – Se secó las lágrimas, sorbió la nariz y dejo que el aire tocara el fondo de sus pulmones en un suspiro. En el momento que soltó mi hombro y me miró a los ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí – Lo siento mucho…-

-Descuide. Estoy bien -

_«Al finalizar totalmente, me obligó a quedarme en su habitación mientras ella se cambiaba la ropa empapada en vino burdeo que era una perfecta analogía a la sangre que estaba adherida a la falda, en el baño._

_Me quedé un largo momento observando críticamente el lugar. Su habitación aún tenía ese toque infantil, y uno muy intelectual. Tenía una mesita con miles de hojas repartidas, una estantería llena de libros y unas muñecas de porcelana importada haciéndole compañía junto al ventanal enorme que daba una preciosa vista al jardín y un abrir de par en par al crepúsculo que ya se había disipado en la oscuridad de la noche.»_

-¿Tu te has enamorado alguna vez, Edward? – me volteé y quité mi mano del libro que había tocado. Al parecer, le encantaban el romance indirecto de Elizabeth y Darcy. Se estaba secando el cabello, húmedo y limpio al igual que su cara. Se veía tranquila.

-No lo sé – musité alejándome de ella y casi pegándome a la pared. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama – Es un término muy ambiguo e inexplicable. Sabe, son palabras mayores -

-¿Irina no es merecedora de aquellas?- escrutó mi mirada, con los ojos entornados y algo hinchados.

-¿C-como lo sabe?- sonrió por primera vez.

-Los rumores corren rápido por la ciudad, Edward. Los secretos a voces son la especialidad de las señoras ociosas – asentí mirando al suelo – Los he visto besándose un par de veces, cuando voy a buscar mis libros a la biblioteca cerca de la iglesia. No te preocupes, puedo mantener secretos, pero dime… ¿No la amas?-

-Yo la estimo mucho… - estaba perplejo, al parecer estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero no es suficiente – terminó la frase por mí, y sonrió suavemente. En ese momento, entró Renesmee y saltó inesperadamente a mis brazos.

-Papi…- estaba asustada, sus deditos estaban fríos y temblorosos. Dejé un beso en su sien, y suspiré.

-Cuando estás enamorado, puedes ver la profundidad de una persona desde la superficie. Te lo dije, eres muy dulce… y quien te ame, créeme que puede verlo en tus actitudes más inexpresivas – ahogue un suspiro mezclado con un fuerte resoplido.

-No… se toque la herida, porque no cicatrizará del todo. Si algo le duele, avíseme ¿Puede prometérmelo? Debería cuidar su integridad de una mejor manera, y mantener silencio. No haga nada estúpido y duérmase, está hablando incoherencias – rió suavemente.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? - estaba casi nervioso.

-Me preocupa su brazo y su integridad física, nada más – miré a Renesmee y cuando iba a irme, oí su voz otra vez.

-Que tengas buenas noches, Edward -

-Buenas noches – cerré la puerta con fuerza y me fui a la cocina pensando y recapitulando cada una de sus palabras.

En la cocina estaba mi madre y Sue, además de Alice mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa. Ya lo sabían absolutamente todo. Suspiré ignorando a las demás sirvientas que estaban reunidas ahí, hablando estupideces y solo me mantuve relajado para Renesmee, estaba tensa ella también – ¿Puedo dormir con ella esta noche? – pregunté a los ojos de mi madre. Ella era del tipo de persona que, con su silencio, podía decir cosas más allá de lo inexplicable.

-Está bien – me dio su leche que oportunamente estaba caliente en su recipiente habitual. La envolví con su mantita y me la llevé por los fríos y obscuros pasajes del bosque. Por suerte fue breve, y había una hoguera de leña incendiándose afuera. Me senté en mi colchón viejo y la miré, tenía los ojitos cristalizados pero no en lágrimas.

Cuando tomó su lechita con cascaras de naranja, como desde pequeña había adorado, se adormeció entre mis brazos hasta quedar en un estado crepuscular. Le quité los incómodos zapatitos de charol negro y la metí a la cama conmigo, mientras acariciaba la piel de sus mejillas tersas y su cabello enroscado mientras su agarre a mí se desprendía suavemente, en lo que se entregaba a los brazos dulces de Morfeo.

Mi madre demoró muy poco en llegar y sentarse en frente, mientras yo seguía concentrado en acariciar su cabello, el flequillo perfecto sobre su frente amplia – ¿Estaba muy apenada?-

-Si, pero al menos permaneció tranquila cuando le dejé – musité para no rozar ni siquiera el halo de sus sueños – Solo apretó una copa muy fuerte y algunos pedazos se incrustaron en su antebrazo, pero ya está bien. Cosas así suceden siempre en el hospital, Carlisle me enseñó principios básicos de enfermería y curaciones, descuide madre, todo está bien gracias al cielo -

Sonrió y me miró dulcemente – No sé que haría sin ti -

-No mencione tonterías. Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Es mi deber moral, no? – le miré por primera vez, a través de la luz mortecina de la vela consumiéndose lentamente – Yo quería hacerle una pregunta, acerca de los Vulturi…¿Mañana habrá una fiesta?-

Asintió suspirando – Que oportuno que lo mencionas. Necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos, sabes lo extravagante que es la señora con la vida en sociedad. Sé que es tu tarde libre, cielo, pero te prometo que… -

-No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo con gusto – mis exámenes trimestrales serían muy pronto, estaba absolutamente cansado y lo único que deseaba era dormir por mucho tiempo. Miró a Renesmee, que estaba como un pequeño cervatillo cansado de tanto correr, desconectado de su propia naturaleza.

-Tiene tanto miedo… – noté que le invadía algo de nostalgia.

-Voy a cuidarla hasta que… mi corazón deje de latir. No se preocupe ni se apene por nada y duerma ¿Si? Es una imposición de hijo sobreprotector con su madre. Ella estará bien – Asintió con una risita cansada y dejó un beso en mi frente.

-Que descanses, hijo. Te quiero mucho -  
_  
«Jasper llegó luego y antes de que pudiera contar hasta tres luego de que la vela se apagara, ya estaba rendido entre las almohadas. Evidentemente, la preocupación me invadió en la escuela, mientras descubría que pensar en su conversación me distraía de mi propósito fundamental: matemáticas. Realmente tergiversó mis pensamientos hacia ella, y eso me confundía. Algo en su expresión me decía que no era solo molestia, que había una pira ardiendo en su corazón, llena de pena y odio. Me negué al hecho de preocuparme por ella y solo lo enterré en las profundidades de mi mente, pero al llegar a casa esta mañana, las cosas no fueron como esperaba._

_Al parecer, tenían una manía burda por dejarla sola… y ella una manía con aceptarlo.»_

Revolvía la comida que evidentemente estaba fría en su lugar, mirando a la nada. Entré silenciosamente y la miré por un momento, hasta que ella se percató de mi presencia – Edward… no había notado que estabas ahí… ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, hice algo malo?-

Al parecer, estaba poniendo mi cara de repudio hacia ella y sus actitudes. Hacerme pensar en sus problemas idiotas de jovencita adolescente era un motivo muy fuerte como para merecer mi molestia – Ayer perdió sangre, y por si no lo sabe, debe tener una cicatriz muy fea en el brazo. Tiene que comer -

-Ah – sonrió – Es que no tengo ganas… de budín de acelgas - Su cara se vio como la de Renesmee cuando hacía algo malo y lo decía sonriendo para que no le regañara dulcemente. La miré por un momento intenso, y la analicé. Cardenales verdosos en el brazo, un vestido informal rojo, el cabello suelto recogido por un cintillo y esa sonrisa de niñita de tres años – Las detesto – susurró como secreto.

Se Comportaba como una niñita, pues la trataría como a una. Psicología inversa y comparaciones odiosas solían ser la clave en esos casos – Pues no tiene que comerlo. Renesmee siempre come las cosas que odia, pero… no puedo pedirle más a una inmadura chica de 17 años ¿No? - cuando iba a tomar el plato lo retuvo.

-No soy una bebe – sonreí para mis adentros. Había entornado sus ojos miel.

-Solo los bebes no comen sus verduras, señorita -

Fue suficiente para que terminara por tragarlo sin rechistar y mirarme con cara de triunfo – ¡Ha! ¿Quién es la bebé ahora? -

-Supongo que sigue siendo usted – tomé el plato y lo llevé a la cocina, oyendo sus gruñidos que más que amenazadores sonaban como los de un cachorro débil y juguetón. No pude negar que me invadió una risa socarrona de gusto absoluto, pero lo olvidé cuando entré a la cocina.

_«Polenta napolitana… castañas a la Monte Bianco, el vino desempolvado de las bodegas. Claramente el ambiente era ajetreado y no era para menos. Mientras ayudaba a batir la odiosa polenta, me había enterado de la razón de las proporciones de la celebración más carente de coherencia. __»__  
_  
-Es una junta de negocios, sabes, de ese tipo de ''juntas'' que aparentan ser formales y terminan en una borrachera infernal y en un posible burdel barato. Son ostentosos y elegantes hasta para sus prácticas con el dinero de la gente -

-¡Sue! No le digas esas cosas a Edward, no quiero que se forme una mala imagen – masculló mamá.

-Porfavor Esme no seas tan blanda y reconócelo – murmuró mientras le quitaba de las manos a Zafrina una de las cucharas de palo – Las cosas son como son, el ya lo ha visto todo -

-Vendrán los abogados del señor Vulturi, hombres de negocios y sus esposas – asentí mientras la voz de terciopelo de Esme Platt acariciaba mis sentidos.

-Sue tiene razón – me atreví a murmurar mientras recibía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Descuida, Edward. Tú y yo comprendemos que no merecen mi buena mano con la cocina. Cierta mujer es una irrealista – susurró mientras sonreía a mi madre que rodaba los ojos con enojo y volvía a lo suyo – Alice… ¿Por qué estás tan callada, cariño, te vez más translúcida de lo que eres? ¡Alice!-

Dio un salto y la miró con los ojos algo más abiertos. Divagando, como siempre, justo mirando a la ventana ¿Acaso era una casualidad que Jasper y Seth estuvieran haciendo alguna estupidez justo afuera? – Yo vigilo las castañas – musitó desconcentrada.

-Tu y Jasper se verían bien juntos- Enrojeció, y yo solo me reí despiadadamente. Ni yo mismo me acostumbraba a su forma directa y seca de decirlo todo.

-Ha, y yo soy quien sueña – volvió la mirada al cazo hirviendo y suspiró.

_«Antes de la media tarde, salí un momento a ver a mi submundo exterior. Solo puedo resumirlo a seis idiotas infantiles jugando como lo que eran en el lago y a una diminuta personita saliendo empapada, con los deditos arrugados y temblores ocasionales en su cuerpecito. __»__  
_  
-Papi… - estiró los brazos y la tomé, aunque el contacto con su piel gélida me causara un leve escalofrío – Soy un pez – Se movió como un pez fuera del agua y luego estornudó.

-Un pez muy desobediente – dejé un beso en la punta de su nariz arrugada y miré a Jake - ¿Qué clase de subnormales e inconscientes son? Si le da una neumonía o llega a enfermar voy a meterte ahí al fondo y te juro que no saldrás, Black -

-No seas exagerado… - se hundió – Van a salirte canas ¡Ven!– Murmuró Sam con despreocupación mientras saltaba otra vez adentro.

-A propósito. Isabella estuvo aquí, y adivina quien aprendió a nadar ¿Eh?– Jared habló con más cordura, aunque su cara no expresara lo mismo – Deberías darnos un premio -

-O tal vez golpearlos hasta cansarme ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que…?-

-Que controlemos nuestros impulsos de buena crianza y de simpatía – Jacob terminó la frase por mí, burlándose claramente – Se divirtió, y nosotros también. Se ve muy prosaica desde afuera, como una chica más…hasta se rió un buen rato-

-Pero no lo es – Nessie estornudó otra vez – Idiotas – rodé los ojos y volví al sendero- Despídete, Nessie -

-¡Adiós! – agitó su palma diminuta y sonrió.

-¡Adiós pececito! -

La bañé con agua tibia, le puse su ropa de dormir y dejé su cabello azabache en completa libertad. Los odiosos comensalesestarían por llegar, y ya todo estaba casi listo. Esperaba irme a casa y pasar una noche de viernes con fogatas e historias de lobos y vampiros que daban paso a la sugestión. Una simple noche de viernes con esoterismos propios de la luna llena, ahora, era un deseo inalcanzable.

_«Royce King y su esposa Rosalie, Marco y Heidi, Tanya Denali y Eleazar, Benjamín de finanzas… James y el señor Drew entre otros inoportunos ''caballeros''. Desde la cocina, era poco y nada lo que se podía oír y realmente ni me interesaba, aunque no puedo negar que algunas veces salí a mirar desde atrás de la pared. A lo largo de la cena, Isabella estuvo revolviendo la comida como en la hora anterior, manteniendo una conversación despreocupada mientras Victoria contaba detalles ostentosos sobre los hombres que había conocido a lo largo de los años con Rosalie.  
__  
Copa tras copa, la conversación fue llenándose de risas y de incoherencias. Siempre he creído que el alcohol, luego de ser amargo, se convierte en un elixir dulcísimo que invita a las personas a introducirse en un universo alterno, algo así como un pasaje a un lugar donde las tensiones no existen, donde las cosas no deben guardarse en la garganta. Es el cielo en medio del infierno.__»_

Mujeres bellas, hombres pudientes. Algo muy propio de la idiosincrasia de este rincón de Italia.

-¿Ha reconsiderado mi propuesta, querida? – la voz de James era profunda, embriagante, como el ronroneo asesino de un felino a punto de atacar.

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma -

Rió –Y tú sigues siendo igual de adorable que la última vez que pude verte, amor mío – intentó tocarle la mano, pero ella rehuyó – Está bien, te daré tu tiempo para que comiences a aceptarlo. Tu destino tiene mi nombre en él -

_«Cuando la conversación se dividió entre damas y caballeros, ella atravesó la cocina casi en llamas hasta llegar afuera. Mi sentido común estuvo a punto de obligarme a velar por su estabilidad, aunque no era lo correcto, pero mi madre, serena, me frenó mientras limpiaba los utensilios sucios.__ »_

-No, déjala sola, a veces es necesario -

_«Acabó luego de la medianoche, y hubiera seguido como el burdel barato que Sue me había anunciado si no hubiera sido porque Royce recordó que su importante cargo en la oficina pública no podía recibir excusas. Todos estaban completamente ebrios, tanto así, que Demetri se durmió antes de poder notarlo, gracias al cielo. Como siempre, se fueron a sus habitaciones a disfrutar de un sueño placentero mientras yo y Alice recogíamos las cosas de la amplia mesa de caoba, posterior a que yo obligara dulcemente a mi madre y a Sue a irse a dormir. Mientras terminaba de limpiar la porcelana fina, con delicadeza y Alice secaba de la misma manera, ella entró luego de horas a interrumpir el silencio.__»_

-Bella…- murmuró Alice. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, estaba muy pálida, con la cara casi desfigurada por el llanto incipiente que no podía contener.

-Estoy algo cansada… me iré a dormir ¿Si? – Corrió a su habitación y se oyó un leve crujido en toda la inmensidad del lugar. Alice rechinó sus dientes perfectamente alineados y resopló con enojo.

-Se pondrá bien…-

Tiró el paño a la mesa y me miró. Sus ojos parecían un mar turquesa en completa tempestad – ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos fingiendo que las cosas están bien? – Chilló en la garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza – Está destruida, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla ¡Las cosas no están bien! – con la fuerza de un rayo de energía inexplicable, salió del lugar,

Probablemente tenía razón, y las cosas no estaban tan bien como deseábamos. Apagué las velas y cerré con llave la puerta trasera de la gran cocina. Al llegar a la habitación, donde Jasper estaba despierto, caí en cuenta de la situación.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Negué - ¿Entonces porque esa…lloraba? – la nombró de manera despectiva, pero estaba preocupado. Jasper no podía esconder tanto sus sentimientos, y menos los de felicidad o preocupación.

-Porque es hay luna llena esta noche, Jazz -

-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué estupidez estás hablando? – puse la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo miré.

-Significa que las penas deben ser expuestas, así cicatrizan más rápido – apagué la lucecita tenebrosa de la vela, con el olor a ella incinerada – Duérmete, es muy tarde -

_«Alice tenía la completa verdad en sus palabras. Me odié toda la madrugada, por preocuparme por esas pasiones estúpidas de la inconsciencia… me castigué por el mero hecho de que yo también estuviera preocupado por ella. Nadie llora de esa manera por nada, nadie se esconde ni renegaría el hecho de pedir un abrazo, nadie suele ser valiente cuando el alma está rota. Y esa fue la primera noche en que me atormenté pensando en los sueños de alguien y en la necesidad imperiosa de vigilarlos. En una luna llena, por Isabella Vulturi.__»_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi dramática trama.

* * *

**...:El Diario del Vasallo:…**  
_Esta vez, el amor si tiene prohibiciones._

* * *

_Volterra. 28 de Mayo, 1823. _

_**Querido Diario:**_

_«Luego de un largo discurso de Isabella y de obligarme a tener una conversación seria respecto a nuestra relación algo arisca, he terminado por ceder pese a mi obstinación __por rechazarla y darle una ''oportunidad'' de cambiar mi perspectiva hacia su frívola persona. Supongo que si no la hubiera visto tan triste y algo desesperada me hubiera reído en su cara y seguido con mi vida, pero después de todo, si a mis propios amigos les parecía tan simpática y buena persona, si Alice la defendía tanto y si mi madre me suplicaba sutilmente que fuera más gentil por razones de una frágil estabilidad emocional, significaba que no podía ser tan monstruosa como lo era en mi mente._

_Por estos días, Alice y mi madre mantenían un plan oculto para tenerla lo más alejada de los gritos de Didyme por su presencia y la dura posición de su hermana Victoria en defender a quien era su madre. Estar en mi ambiente se había convertido en una rutina irrevocable, de la que intentaba mantenerme lo más alejado posible._

_Había sido un día en que estaba paseando por el jardín a escondidas viendo si las flores. Las fresias y los lirios estaban perfectos como para ser arrancados y puestos en un jarrón rebosante de agua fresca en cualquier habitación lujuriosa, o tal vez convirtiendo una tosca habitación en un pedacito de elegancia y sutileza. Y entonces apareció ella, extrañamente algo desarreglada, con los hombros alineados y con una expresión decidida.»_

-¿Aún estás enfadado por lo de tus dibujos? – me detuve donde estaba y de darle la espalda pasé a mirarla. Su voz firme y cristalina se había atrevido a temblar suavemente, y yo solo la miré con una cara de estupefacción.

-¿De que habla?-

-Arruiné tus dibujos cuando teníamos cinco años, tropecé y el agua calló en tu hojas. No encuentro otra razón en mi cabeza como para que me castigues de esa manera, con tanta… indiferencia. Tú me odias. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso siga siendo así, no si puedo cambiarlo.-

-Jamás le he dicho que la odio – cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba calmada, pero un buen observador podría notar su enfado en sus nudillos blancos.

-Llevas años evitándome y hablándome con indirectas bastante hirientes. Y yo he sido muy paciente contigo ¿Acaso no has imaginado que si fuera tan mala como dices ya no estarías aquí, ni tu madre ni menos tu hermano? – cerró los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el borde del gran macetero de concreto, tallado delicadamente por manos probablemente centenarias. Sus hombros se relajaron y su cabello chocolate calló por su cara, enmarcándola con aquellas ondas suaves – Pero aún así tengo una extraña obstinación por tu personalidad… me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien – sin notarlo estaba sentado en frente de ella, esperando a oírla y sabiendo que lo más sabio de mi parte era oírle – No te aburriré con mis problemas, estaré callada...-

-Soy el hijo de la sirvienta, la de su casa ¿Lo recuerda?-

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? – Me miró con frialdad mientras arrancaba una flor y le quitaba los pétalos lentamente – Créeme que un momento con tus amigos es mil veces más productivo que una clase de baile aburrido con Alistair. Detesto fingir que no soy un desastre – resopló – Solo dame una oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza ¿Si? No me la des a mí, no a ''la señorita Isabella'', dásela a la torpe Bella, porque ella es muy tímida como para decirte que se siente muy sola y estúpida - sonrió aún mientras tenía los ojos vidriosos - ¿Qué dices?-

_«No es para menos decir que me sentí tan mal que se me llegó a retorcer el estómago de tan solo pensar de que le había hecho daño a una persona tan frágil casi a propósito. Y claramente cuando habló en tercera persona noté que lo que Alice decía y lo que mis ojos habían visto en aquella cena eran nada más que la realidad. Debo admitir que es bastante valiente, digo, seguramente si yo fuera una mujer tan quebradiza como Isabella ya me hubiera largado a llorar todas las penas de mi vida pidiendo que me perdonaran; pero en cambio se secó las lágrimas, y sonrió a penas.__»_

-Está bien – susurré en un hilo de voz mientras veía que se mordía el labio y que su expresión se relajaba – Puedo intentarlo… Bella - me costó un poco mencionar su nombre, pero al hacerlo solo me abrazó del cuello momentáneamente y se alejó algo sonrojada.

_«En una caminata furtiva por los maizales en crecimiento, descubrí que era tan aficionada por Shakespeare como Jacob, que su color favorito era el azul y que si pudiera elegir alguna cena eterna serían las tartaletas de moras y arándano de Zafrina. Isabella era ridículamente simpática y adorable, bueno, Bella lo era. Mi orgullo no me permitía expresárselo; no quería que pensara que un simple elogio terminaría siendo la llave maestra para ganar todo lo que por años había perdido, para convencerse de que podríamos ser amigos con la facilidad con la que se cierran los ojos._

_En vez de la melosa palabra reconciliación, prefiero llamarle un pequeño paso reafirmar los cimientos de la madurez de un adolescente prejuicioso como yo. Estoy dispuesto a oír sus propuestas, después de todo, no tengo mucho que perder.»_

* * *

_Volterra. 7 de Junio, 1823._

_**Querido Diario:**_

_«__Hoy es especialmente el día del año en que el ''honor'' de un hombre se pone en juego. Y es una soberana estupidez, pero las tradiciones reinan sobre las leyes de la moral. Desde que tengo uso de razón, en nuestro ambiente nos debatimos todos los años en descubrir quién es el mejor en pruebas tan infantiles que podríamos competir contra niñitos de nueve años sin llevarles ventaja alguna. El título del año anterior era de Seth, aunque Jacob estuviera empecinado en ganarlo este año._

_Por mi parte, prefiero mirar sus peleas infantiles y reírme en sus propias caras, claro, con su permiso_. »

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Significa que si no subes árboles y corres lento eres una niña mimada – no pude evitar reírme – Y debes vestirte como una si fracasas-

Me miró con extrañeza y luego sonrió – Y tu no participas porque no quieres arriesgarte a un error ¿No? – asentí con la cabeza y entonces los vi en frente.

-Me parece que ya no tendrás a Edward a tu favor, Cassandra - Seth le pegó en el hombro amistosamente a Jacob.

-Espero que ese sea el nombre que elijas este año, lento-

-¿A quién le dices lento, nenita?-

_«Demetri se había llevado a mi pequeña Nessie por la mañana a presumir sobre su diminuta hija, con algunos comensales sobre algún negocio. No volverían hasta la noche y debía estar resignado a esperarla dos días más, rogando que estuviera bien. Y para distraerme solo tenía el ridículo circo de fenómenos torpes y a Isabella, que hablaba conmigo acerca de algún tema profundo en el que podía involucrar sentimientos algo más allá de lo habitual. Noté que por primera vez estaba hablando con alguien sobre algún ápice de mi vida, además de en un diario viejo.__»_  
_  
-_Son unos idiotas, pero son buenas personas. De ese tipo de personas con las que jamás puedes estar triste, o sentirte aburrido. A veces supongo que no tuve tanto miedo de llegar aquí porque no nos dejaron pensar en ello, aunque con Jasper sea algo más complejo -

-Alice siempre me habla de él – murmuró como un secreto – Se molesta porque no le presta atención. Ella cree que él es ese alguien a quien estaba buscando por tanto tiempo, está segura de ello pero él la hace dudar -

-A él también le gusta, Jasper tiene la mala costumbre de hablar mientras duerme y mencionar a las personas en las que piensa. Es muy renuente a crear lazos con gente, le tiene miedo al fracaso, al sentimiento de hacer las cosas mal. Ha sido muy difícil para él no tener a un padre, y yo soy lo único que tiene por ejemplo. Me ha copiado eso de no quiere defraudar a nadie, de no querer hacerse daño -

-Pero Alice no podría hacerle nada malo -

-Ya lo sabe, Bella – suspiré mientras le veía correr.

_«__Mientras me reía de sus discusiones y sus caídas, noté que su cabeza caía extrañamente en mi hombro. Pude haberme movido incómodo, pero en el momento en que sus brazos se aferraron al mío estuve prácticamente obligado a mantenerme en aquella posición. Su respiración se volvía más cálida y tranquila sobre mi piel, lo que me parecía algo tan cómodo como... adorable._

_En la última competencia de correr hasta una meta determinada y luego de un veredicto bastante gracioso por mi parte, terminé por admitir que Jacob era el perdedor. Me reí hasta que tuve que sostener mi estómago esperando a que no sufriera daños y guardé imágenes mentales de lo que sería posiblemente la única vez que vería a mi mejor amigo vestido de una horrible chica llamada Cassandra._

_Al terminar, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, la hoguera se encendió y las historias y recuerdos infantiles afloraron sin querer. Isabella seguía a mi lado, cerrando los ojos profundamente a ratos y abriéndolos con dificultad. »_

-Maldita sea, es infinitamente adorable. Siempre supe que no la odiarías por mucho tiempo – Paul susurró mientras soltaba una risilla socarrona.

-Calla, no le gusta que se lo recuerden – Sam suspiró – Deberías llevártela, Aro saldrá de su despacho y comenzará a buscar razones para fastidiar -

La tomé entre mis brazos y sin quererlo abrió un poco los ojos, pero aún así caminé lo más rápido que podía entre la oscuridad del bosque – No…-

-Es de noche, es hora de descansar -

-No tengo sueño – sonreí torcidamente y me callé mientras se acurrucaba extrañamente entre mis brazos.

_«__La llevé a su habitación casi en completo sigilo, le quité los zapatos y la acomodé en su cama mientras caía rendida en sus cálidas mantas. Se quejó un momento alegando su lucidez, mientras el sueño la atrapaba y junto a él soltaba mi muñeca lentamente. Por alguna razón amaba las voces somnolientas, y la suya sonaba como algo totalmente distinto, pero no menos agradable. »_

-Buenas… noches, Edward. Me la pasé muy bien hoy -

-Eso es bueno – Apagué la vela y supe que se había dormido por completo - Buenas noches -

Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con mi madre ordenando las últimas cosas para acompañarnos a casa y los ojos miel de Zafrina en el marco de la puerta, como si hubiesen esperado encontrarme por mucho tiempo, con una caja entre las manos – Edward, por fin apareces. Ha llegado algo al correo y no me preguntes como, pero he logrado salvar esto de una destrucción - me señaló la cajita - Es una correspondencia, no tiene remitente y he decidido esperar a que tu seas quien lo averigue - me la extendió y yo solo me senté en la mesa, mirando a mi madre con extrañeza

-¿Correspondencia? – Sentí el ligero peso de la caja forrada en papel de regalo – Debe ser por equivocación, mi única tía me detesta y de todas formas, vive en Francia -

-No digas esas cosas, Edward. Ella no te odia, solo... que le molesta que le lleven la contraria y tu y tu hermano son muy buenos en eso -

Tomé un respiro y le sonreí – Gracias Zafrina – bostecé sin querer – Te debo miles de favores, deberías cobrarlos algún día -

-No es nada – Se levantó y le quitó de las manos el trapo húmedo – Esme váyase, yo terminaré e iré con Alice – su sonrisa blanca y convincente terminó por hacerla ceder.  
_  
__«__Al caer rendido en mi cama, noté que Jasper me preguntaba por primera vez en años si podía dormir a mi lado. Le di un espacio y noté que estaba temblando de frío, y que el cansancio no le dejaba abrir los ojos por completo. Lo abracé, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo y le oí susurrar algo que me dejó pensando por largas horas. ''Tengo un mal presentimiento''. Aunque le haya calmado diciéndole que todo estaría bien, por un momento no me creí ni mi propio consuelo. »_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi dramática trama.

* * *

**...:El Diario del Vasallo:…**  
Esta vez, el amor si tiene prohibiciones.

* * *

_Volterra. 9 de Junio, 1823_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_«Ayer, luego de la escuela he dedicado mi tiempo a investigar la caja de ayer. Eran un montón de cartas. Cartas de mi padre. Dentro de la caja había una pequeña nota del director de la oficina de correos explicándome que eran cartas acumuladas por años que jamás pudieron ser enviadas a casa por problemas de direcciones inequívocas, y que su compañía había descubierto hace muy poco que ya no residíamos en Florencia. Eran una cantidad importante de cartas para mi madre, aunque extrañamente la última tenía una dedicatoria para mí por mi cumpleaños._

_Me estremecí ligeramente al pensar que había cosas de él que aún no había leído, cosas que no conocía sobre él. Yo pensaba que lo nos habia dejado desempolvar hace unos meses en aquel armario lleno de polvo era lo único que teníamos de él: un diario para Jasper y para mí, un reloj, su perfume y una simple foto que me recordaba los parecidos importantes entre ambos._

_Me decidí a sentarme afuera de la cocina entremedio de la hierba creciente y me aseguré de que todos estuvieran dentro. Cuando abrí la primera carta me estremecí por su lenguaje algo agresivo, y aunque se lo debí a los problemas que mi madre me había comentado en las nulas veces que tocaba el hecho de que antes de su muerte las cosas no eran color de rosa. Cartas desde 1809 para mi madre. Jamás debí leer la primera, ni la segunda.»_

**..::Flashback::..**

-¿Edward, que has hecho, Dios mío? -

-Está muerto querida ¡Ahora el banco es nuestro, Esme, nuestro!-

Edward era un joven apuesto, un lince astuto de las finanzas y la joven promesa de la economía florentina. Tenía la vida casi perfecta. Se había llevado con artes y malabares a una muchachita de un hospicio casi sin que lo notaran, la había hecho su esposa, habían tenido un hijo que llevaba su nombre y su sangre. El pequeño Eddie era el único ser de la tierra que podía cambiar la forma en que miraba las cosas, quién podía enternecer al máximo sus actitudes animales.

Primeramente se había convencido del desfalco con la idea de poder y reconocimiento a base de una venganza sutil y discreta en las cuentas del mejor banquero de la ciudad, pero cuando vio a su diminuto hijo con sus ojos, quejándose sucio entre unas sábanas ensangrentadas y toscas supo que lo mejor tenía que ser para él. Charlie Swan era un ingenuo, y se reafirmaba la idea de su fechoría con una pregunta tan burda como: ¿Para que las carencias y la mediocridad cuando se puede tener una riqueza y éxito suficiente como para triunfar? El pequeño Edward sería su sucesor, su imagen de la inmortalidad que él deseaba conservar a través de los años y la incipiente riqueza que quería que conservara. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Y todo hubiera marchado de maravilla si no hubiera sido por que había matado a aquel empresario esforzado a quien atribuía sus éxitos y fracasos. Él le había descubierto, y el honor mancillado es algo de lo que no se pensaría en defender más de dos veces.

El pequeño Edward miraba los hermosos pájaros de los móviles imaginando como se sentiría tener alas y volar donde él quisiera ir, se preguntaba cuando tardaría en llegar a la luna con unas alitas tan diminutas como aquellas, o cuanto costarían unas más grandes. Su padre se las daría, el dijo que podía darle todo lo que quisiera y el quería unas alas nuevas.

Por más que la inexperta de Esme intentó mantenerlo en sus cabales, no pudo evitar que llegara a la habitación de su hijo, con unas copas de brandy en el cuerpo y una sonrisa simpática plasmada en los labios. Le llamó por su nombre con dulzura, lo arropó como todas las noches mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando un beso en su frente y acariciando suavemente las hebras de su cabello esperando a que cerrara los ojos al son de una nana tranquila que había compuesto alguien hace muchos años.

Una parte de él se sentía arrepentido y perdido, pero otra muy fuerte decía que ya no era tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Y estaba en lo correcto.

-Todo es por ti, Edward, todo es por ti…Todo es para ti – susurró como un mantra para si mismo con los labios pegados a lo alto de su frente – Solo para ti -

Edward de pequeño tenía un sueño muy profundo. Esa noche la pelea con Esme terminó con botellas rotas y ropa rota a su alrededor como símbolo de una noche de placer inescrupuloso. Ella pudo haber gritado, y lo hizo cuando sintió su mano bajando por su suave cadera, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio y con las uñas tan apretadas que formaban medias lunas en la palma de su mano entre embestidas que más que éxtasis significaban un dolor más intenso, aún más grande.

A la mañana siguiente, se había ido de casa sin decir adiós personalmente y escapando al lugar más lejano tras la noticia de que la policía estaba en busca. El tren a Volterra salió a las doce de la mañana, y Edward no había dejado de llorar en todo el trayecto. Tenía la hiriente sensación de tener miedo y de querer odiar una ciudad que no fuera Florencia, donde no estuvieran sus pájaros, donde no estuviera papi. Estaba hecho casi una bolita, arropado con una de sus mantas desde que era un bebe con el peculiar olor elegante de su padre que le calmaba en las horas de llanto, mirando a la ventana desde las piernas de su madre mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, las mejillas y con la punta de la manta, el espacio entre sus pobladas cejas.

Se rehusó a comer y se durmió antes de llegar al destino. Carlisle era un amigo de infancia de su padre, y les recibió en su casa con su reciente esposa. Al despertar, vio un plato de spaghettis frescos para él, y en silencio los comió mientras observaba a Carlisle de reojo, casi con enojo por el excesivo sueño, pero cuando le sonrió, algo en él hizo que su mueca de enojo infantil y ojos rojos tuviera una curiosa curva torcida de sonrisa.

Su padre era perseguido, y cada vez le era más difícil ocultarse.

Habían transcurrido cinco meses desde que su padre no estaba en casa, y Esme se había deshecho al saber que estaba embarazada otra vez. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, una bolita de tristeza y miedos se había alojado en su garganta cada vez que miraba donde vivía, cada vez que recordaba que su padre se había ido sin ni siquiera decirle adiós. Era algo muy cruel de su parte, pero tendría un hermano. El estaba seguro de que sería un niño, aunque le atemorizaba la idea de que por ser un niño golpeara a su mamá desde ahí adentro.

Cuando estuvo convencido de que el bebé ya estaba demasiado grande y que ya debía tener un porte suficiente como para poder tomar una pelota y lanzarla, había llegado el cuerpo destruido de Edward a la morgue del hospital en que trabajaba Carlisle.

Hubo un pequeño funeral donde el pequeño terminó por sellar su pacto de silencio y en el que las decisiones se hucieron más certeras para todos.

Esme se mantuvo lo más serena posible y en una tarde en que estaba segura de que no había otra opción, tomó a Edward de la mano y lo llevó a las salidas del pueblo al día siguiente. De camino se convenció de que podía hacer lo que fuese, de que podía cocinar o limpiar o lo que pudiese imaginarse. Solo volteó la cara al ver que Edward se había detenido. Estaba parado sobre la nieve con un gorrito de lana sobre la cabeza y un abrigo, con los ojitos abiertos y sus labios cereza entreabiertos en signo de sorpresa. No podía creerlo, ni ella tampoco.

-¡Es muy grande, mami! – le dijo mientras ella solo reía entre dientes.

-Lo és, Eddie – cuando volvió a tomar su mano y entró los colores comenzaron a volverse más vívidos. Era como si pudiera estar horas y horas mirando las fuentes, las flores o las cerámicas que recubrían la entrada.

En el diario había un aviso enorme de que necesitaban nuevo personal, en el _palazzo _de Volterra, y ella llevaba firmemente el papel aferrada a su mano libre.  
**  
..::Fin del Flashback::..**

_Esme:_

_No seré romántico, jamás he sido lo que tú esperabas y en esta carta me limitaré a decir aquellas cosas que jamás me atreví a decir. La muerte te hace reflexionar sobre las cosas, y es evidente que no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien. Ojalá hubiéramos llegado a amarnos, porque juro que si tuviera tiempo no te dejaría ir jamás. Ojalá algún día puedas perdóname._

_¿Sabes lo que más siento de todo esto? Es Edward. Tengo miedo por él. Su corazón es frágil y me produce temor pensar en que estará pensando sobre todo esto. Puedo imaginármelo asustado, silencioso y pensando en miles de razones por las cual no debo estar en casa ¿Y si piensa que me he enfadado con él? No debes dejar que eso suceda, Esme, no permitas que su frágil corazón se despedace._

_Perdóname por hacerte pagar con mis errores, querida__. Les quiero mucho, a ambos._

_Sr Edward Cullen, 20 de Junio de 1809._

.

.

Entré, casi sin notar el hecho de que no sabía ni que iba a decirle, ni la razón por la que lo haría. Había recorrido el camino de vuelta al pueblo con una bola apelmazada y caliente en la boca del estómago que contenía todo el llanto que no estaba listo para salir.

_«Me quedé un momento obligándome a olvidar el pequeño temor que me producía oír a tanta gente sufriendo y no poder hacer nada por mejorarlo ¿Qué podía hacer por ellos si no sabía ni que rayos debía hacer con mi vida que no era más que una mentira? Mi padre era un estafador y un asesino. Todo era una simple ilusión que yo había creído como el ingenuo. Y el hospital era el único lugar donde podía encontrar a la única persona que podía resolver mis dudas.»_

-Edward… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – alcé la vista al oír la voz de una de las enfermeras más molestas, Renata - Ya sé, tu vienes por Carlisle, se te nota en la cara – apretó una de mis mejillas casi olvidando que la diferencia de edades no era tan enorme como desearía – Está al fondo a la derecha -

Caminé retando a mis rodillas a responder y me paré en el umbral de la puerta viéndole suturar las últimas heridas de un niño. Seguramente había caído de un árbol, pero estaba tan tranquilo que era extraño pensar que algo malo le había sucedido – No quiero que seas héroe por lo menos por dos semanas, jovencito. Hemos terminado -

-Gracias Carlisle, eres el mejor -

-Si tu lo dices debe ser cierto - revolvió sus rizos inocentes y le sonrió - Ve, pequeño -

Cuando le vi a los ojos miles de imágenes y voces se me vinieron a la cabeza sin poder notar los matices que le diferenciaban – Edward… juré haberte visto yendo a casa. Pasa, pasa, no hay nadie – cerré la cortina que dividía el ambiente y le tiré la caja en frente de la cama - ¿Qué es esto?-

-Si me lo hubieras dicho cuando tenía diez años podía haberlo entendido – tragué aunque solo había espacio reservado para el aire, como si mi cuerpo estuviera reservándolo para las funciones vitales, como si hubiera un peligro inminente cerca, mientras me miraba con extrañeza absoluta tomando una de las cartas mientras la cara se le desfiguraba lentamente, sus ojos ávidos estaban trabajando a una velocidad impresionante para ir de reglón en reglón tan rápido - ¿Te das cuenta que creía amar a la persona que va contra mis principios? Mi padre mató a una persona inocente… ¡Debiste decírmelo maldita sea! – apreté uno de sus vasos llenos de gasas tan fuerte que lo sentí romperse entre mis dedos y la sangre cálida caer por mi brazo.

-Edward basta – cuando iba a tocarme se lo impedí – Basta te estás dejando llevar por el momento, estás herido…-

-¡Y eso que mierda me importa! – Era la primera vez en mi vida que le alzaba la voz sin respeto a alguien - ¡Soy el hijo de un asesino y un cobarde! ¡Tú eras su amigo! ¡Tú debiste decirle que no golpeara a mi madre, que no era debido robar, que su hijo preferiría que hubiéramos sido pobres pero con una honra de la cual jactarse! – Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apegué a la pared – Tu…-

-¡Yo no podía hacer nada, Edward! – Juro que jamás había visto a Carlisle alzar la voz o verse enojado en mi vida, lo que me mantuvo callado mientras pude – Yo lo hice, pero no podía ir como su padre diciéndole que hacer si jamás respetó ni al suyo ¡Era un irreverente! Por eso me dejó a cargo tu cuidado ¡Porque por dentro sabía que él no era bueno para ti, ni para Esme! – Resopló con enojo – ¿Quién en su sano juicio expondría a alguien que quiere a una realidad tan cruel, Edward? Mírame – me costó hacerlo sin bajar la mirada – ¿Cómo es posible que unas cartas hagan que olvides todas las cosas que te hacen quien eres?-

Me dije muchas veces a mi mismo: ''No llores ahora, idiota, no ahora'', pero cuando terminó con su pregunta retórica simplemente no fui consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo, ni de que estaba sollozando tan fuerte que no podía controlarlo y que me ardía la cara por las lágrimas. Solo sentí que me abrazaba y pronunciaba mi nombre con una rabia demasiado dulce como para serlo, mientras sentía la presión de sus dedos en mi muñeca fuertemente apretados.

-Angela necesito aguja e hilo, y muchas pinzas. Rápido -

_«__Tuve ganas de gritar desgarradoramente, pero en su lugar me escondí en su cuello y sentí una calidez particular en la cara. Lloré como no recordaba, mientras sentía que me desvanecía lentamente entre su hombro sin poder siquiera levantarme del suelo. Si no hubiera sido por el dolor y la mano de Carlisle sobre mi brazo probablemente hubiera caído en una inconsciencia mayor a la de una apacible obscuridad._

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Carlisle estaba en frente mío leyendo una de las cartas, aunque parecía notar totalmente que estaba despierto. »_

-¿Desde hace cuanto no has comido? – su voz sonaba tranquila como siempre.

-Esto fue un error yo tengo que irme…- cuando intenté levantarme noté que no tenía las fuerzas como para irme como hubiera deseado.

-Tu madre ya sabe que te quedarás conmigo esta noche. No le he dicho lo del hospital para no alterarla – miré mis nudillos con suturas, con sangre seca sobresaliendo de las vendas - Has perdido muchísima sangre y no has comido nada desde ayer… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Me quedé dándole la espalda mientras miraba a la pared, hecho un ovillo – No lo sé-  
_  
__«__No dormí ni un solo poco en toda la noche, al menos no sin cerrar los ojos y comenzar a cavilar demasiado entre pensamientos que antes no eran recurrentes en mi cabeza._

_A la mañana siguiente Jacob decidió ir por mí tras peticiones de Carlisle sobre mi debilidad y mi renuencia a hablar o a comer más de lo suficiente. Estaba preocupado por mí, probablemente Jacob también lo haya estado porque por primerísima vez en mucho tiempo se había puesto totalmente serio, sospechando un pequeño ápice de la realidad de la situación.»_

-¿Qué diablos ocurrió? – Me mantuve en silencio caminando sin mirarle – ¿Eran malas noticias? Si es por la universidad de Nápoles déjame decirte que aún está a tu alcance, eres muy inteligente -

-Tienes razón – mi voz sonaba tan inaudible que parecía poderse romper con el menor estruendo.

Al llegar pude sentir a mi madre totalmente aliviada mientras me miraba a los ojos tan profundamente que me era doloroso mantener una posición tranquila, sin querer pedirle que me abrazara muy fuerte y me dijera que probablemente había sido una muy mala pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto, que solo era una broma de muy mal gusto. Estaba desesperada al imaginar la idea de que me hubiera ido sin avisar, pero todo lo superaba con el hecho de mi supuesta caída y mis nudillos rotos.

Era muy difícil mentirle a unos ojos tan escudriñadores.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? – dejé mis labios en su frente y me obligué a sonreír.

-No quiero que se preocupe por mí, yo estoy bien ¿Si? Solo fue una caída torpe... pero Carlisle lo ha reparado. No se preocupe, mamá...-

_«Juro que me obligué a comportarme de una manera normal y civilizada pero no pude salir de la habitación ni dejar de pensar demasiado, de jalarme el cabello mientras intentaba recordarme quien era yo y las motivaciones a mis acciones, aunque se me hubieran escapado como arena entre los dedos._

_En un momento sentí a Isabella entrar y correr a abrazarme sin que yo pudiera oponerle la menor resistencia. Y al tenerla tan cerca, tuve la verdadera convicción de que realmente estaba ahogándome en las profundidades negras del océano, y de que todos estaban respirando a mi alrededor. »_

* * *

_Hola :3_

_Bueno, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo he decidido dejarles dos capítulos para que se vallan enterando mejor de lo que viene con Edward y los significados de sus pensamientos, como se integran otros personajes y blablabla._

_Ojala les guste, recuerden que pueden comentar abajo (No le digan a nadie, pero es gratis) En fin, un abrazo de oso de la misma, Agatha._


End file.
